To the Winner, the Spoils
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: Enel decides to take Wiper and Zoro back to his palace after he defeats everyone in the ruins. He simply cannot wait to play with his new "toys." EnelxZoroxWiper PWP


**Warning: **This is pretty much just a PWP, which means it contains a substantial amount of perverted content. Be prepared.

Literally started this 3 hours ago. Enjoy!

-PD

* * *

><p><strong><span>To the Winner, the Spoils<span>**

"You...bastard..." Wiper collapsed to the ground after a powerful shock of electricity hit him for the second time. He fell to the ground, only a couple feet away from the Strawhat's unconscious swordsman.

Enel let out a bout of pompous laughter. "This is your fate for having opposed God!" He bellowed, spreading his arms wide. "Now I can take whichever spoils I desire." He grinned and cocked his head as he looked over all the unconscious bodies before him. His mantra picked up on the girl hiding behind the wall, but he didn't care about her. He could hear her panicked thoughts and was sure she'd be no trouble. However, Gan Fall and that black haired woman were floating back towards consciousness.

"My business here is done." He leaned down and scooped up Zoro and Wiper, one man in each arm. He turned and began to walk away. He wished he could use his electricity and simply teleport himself as he usually did, but with two human bodies draped over his shoulders he feared that it wouldn't bode well.

Enel could hear the voice in the swordsman's head slowly growing louder as Zoro regained consciousness. "...Down..." He rasped out, still too weak to move, "Put...down...bazdrd." Enel just laughed and continued onwards towards his palace.

Upon arrival, the beautiful female servants and the strong guards of his palace greeted him, but he paid them little heed and demanded only the maids in charge of bathing his godly self be present to wash his newest collectibles. He threw Zoro and Wiper down upon the floor, not wanting to dirty his lavish bedspread.

"You!" He called to his staff member. "Bathe them and then bring them to me. I want them fully _prepared_."

"Yes, Kami-sama." She bowed and had 2 male staff assist her in carrying Zoro and Wiper's battle dirtied bodies to the bath. Enel lay back on his bed and waited excitedly for his newest toys to be brought to him.

It was a whole half hour later, and Enel was highly displeased at having been forced to wait so long. He shot down the maid the second she entered, but spared the guards because they were leading his precious cargo. Once the guards had taken their fallen nakama out of Enel's room, they were shot down as well by a bolt from above. Enel didn't so much as bat an eye.

Zoro and Wiper were now fully conscious, their hands cuffed in front of them, their old clothes having been stripped off and replaced with semi-sheer harem pants. The pants allowed Enel to see everything he desired: every curve, every angle, and every detail. Zoro was wearing a pair of royal blue pants while Wiper's were a burnt orangey red. They glared at Enel as he lounged there, smirking up at them.

Enel twitched a finger, beckoning them, but, as he expected, they didn't move. "Come here. My patience has already worn thin." He got up and grabbed hold of their cuffs, running a bolt of electricity through them. Not enough to knock them out, but enough to signal as a warning that he could easily dispose of them if he wished. "Now, on my bed." Enel went back to his comfortable lounging position as Wiper and Zoro kneeled obediently on his bed.

"You fucking sick bastard." Wiper spat, his teeth gritting as he glared down at Enel.

Enel smirked, ignoring the dig. "You two are going to put on a show for me. You can start by making out."

Both of their eyes went wide before narrowing again. "Like hell we will." Zoro refused, scooting away from Wiper a bit as if to prove his point.

Enel grabbed his golden staff from beside his bed and jabbed Zoro in the side, sending a harsh shock through it. He didn't need to say anything to get the point across.

Zoro had to fight to keep himself upright. He turned his head to look at Wiper, Wiper doing the same and looking over to face Zoro. Begrudgingly, Zoro, on his knees, maneuvered himself so he was face to face with Wiper. He leaned in and their lips connected.

"Come on, give us a show." Enel encouraged, a little chuckle slipping from between his lips as he charged his staff threateningly. "I don't want a boring show."

It was Wiper who took it further, tilting his head and opening his mouth. His tongue pressed against Zoro's lips, trying to force its way inside. The sooner this was all over with the better, he thought.

Zoro was a bit taken aback by the roughness and the aggresiveness of the kiss. He tilted his head back and let out a surprised grunt that sounded a lot more breathy and moan-like than he'd intended. He felt wiper's tongue trying to engage his, gliding over his own and running across the roof of his mouth. Wiper pulled back for a moment before leaning in to bite at Zoro's lip a bit.

"You two are really getting into this." Enel said, his voice sounding pleased. Zoro turned his head to glare at Enel, but when he did, Wiper began to attack his neck, biting and sucking as he searched for Zoro's erogenous zones. "Now, now Roronoa, it's not fair that your new friend is doing all the work."

Zoro turned back to face Wiper, and it was only then that Wiper stopped. They locked eyes and shared a thought, _'__If __this __is __all, __we __can __do __this. __We__'__ll __attack __him __while __he__'__s __distracted.__'_ Zoro brought his cuffed hands up to run over Wipers chest, fingers tickling over the hot, dark skin. He brought his lips down to follow his hands; eventually finding his lips wrapped around one of Wiper's sensitive nipples. He suckled, unsure and gently at first, but when he felt Wiper's back arch into him he became more aggressive, biting and sucking more harshly.

Despite himself, Wiper let out a gasp. He was sure that this wasn't Zoro's first time pleasuring a man. First time under these circumstances most likely, but the sensations Zoro was eliciting was far better than any amateur. Wiper however, because of his lifestyle, had never experienced something like this. He only knew what he had read in that one erotica magazine that the knock-up stream had picked up. Everything he felt he was feeling for the first time.

The fine cloth of the sheer harem pants was ticking the head of his slowly growing erection, and he couldn't help but whine a little. Zoro's head shot up and he looked up at Wiper, surprised by the reaction.

"Very good." Enel praised, "Now lets take it a bit further. Let's see what that sword-holding mouth can do on a dick." Zoro whipped around to face Enel, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Suck him, Roronoa." Enel's hand slipped inside his pants and slowly began stroking an unseen member. Wiper and Zoro's eyes followed the hand with a look of disgust. "Well? Get to it."

Zoro turned back towards Wiper, not even daring to look the warrior in the eye. He brought his cuffed hands up and pulled on the waistband of Wiper's pants. "Wait!" But Wiper's member was already free, springing up and slapping Zoro in the face. Wiper let out a small grunt as Zoro hesitantly wrapped his hands around the base of Wiper's cock, giving it a few strokes before his lips parted and took in the flushed head.

Wiper stuttered out a little gasp as Zoro's hot mouth enveloped his member. His hands went to the field of green hair and gripped, trying not to pull. The pain drew a moan out of Zoro and the vibrations sent a shock of pleasure through Wiper, making him groan as well.

Enel could feel himself growing incredibly hard as he watched Zoro bob his head on Wiper's length. He watched as Zoro's tongue would swirl around the head before diving down and taking more in, only to go back to working the sensitive head. Instantly, Enel knew what he wanted. He scooted so he was sitting behind Zoro, and, as stealthily as he could manage, he tugged on the waistband of Zoro's pants and watched closely as the tan cheeks of Zoro's ass came into view.

Zoro took his mouth away from Wiper's leaking member to look back at what Enel was doing, but before he could get a 'what the fuck' out, his hole was coated with lubricant. He let out a gasp and arched his back, not liking the way the cold substance slid down his crease.

"Let's see how loose you are..." Enel mumbled as he licked his lips.

"Don't you fucking touch my ass you dirty per—" A shock of electricity much stronger than the ones earlier zipped through him, temporarily stunning him. His body went limp and he flopped to the bed, though his ass remained in the air.

"Much better." Enel looked up at Wiper. "Alright, you dirty virgin, keep fucking his face." Enel pressed the tip of his staff to Wiper's chest as a warning, daring him to do otherwise. Enel grabbed Zoro's hair and pulled back on his head. "Look, that pretty mouth is just waiting for your dick." Enel teased, his smile growing broader as Wiper pushed himself back between Zoro's lips.

Enel withdrew his staff from Wiper's chest and began to heat it up, melting off a foot long section and reforming it into a more...practical shape. He brought the still rather hot tip closer, aligning it with Zoro's twitching, puckered hole. Without warning, but thankfully with lube, Enel pressed his staff inside, sheathing the fat rod in a good 6 inches.

Zoro cried out, trying not to bite down on Wiper's cock as he was so brutally penetrated. He felt his member twitch, much to his chagrin, with the combination of pain and pleasure. He moaned with every thrust of Enel's staff as it buried itself deeper and deeper inside him, gasping when he felt a jolt of electricity go through the golden dildo.

"You like that, don't you?" Enel teased. He looked back up at Wiper. "I bet you wanna feel even better, right?" Wiper's cock slowly slipped from between Zoro's lips as Enel pulled Zoro's limp body away. He readjusted them so that the swordsman's back was flush against his front. Zoro was forced to sit on the dildo, forcing it almost all the way inside. His cock was hard as a rock and leaking; his face flushed red and he was panting wantonly, a little drool dribbling down his chin from practically being choked by Wiper's huge, eager cock.

"Do you see how badly he wants it? To be that hard, how good must he be feeling right now?" It was a rhetorical question, obviously. "Why don't you be the sheath to his sword?" Enel coated his hand with lube and began to gently stroke Zoro's cock. He chuckled when he heard the whimpers rising from the green-haired man throat.

Wiper was slightly put off by the idea of having another man's dick in his ass, but his haze of arousal was so thick that he didn't think twice before positioning himself and slowly impaling himself on Zoro's dripping member. The two young men cried out as their senses were overwhelmed. Wiper, despite the incredible amount of pain, began to rock his hips, forcing Zoro deeper inside until he was completely inside of the Skypiean warrior.

Enel watched with delight as Wiper fucked himself so enthusiastically. The warrior would moan every time he brought his hips down, mouth opening a little wider with a pant every time he was impaled. Suddenly, his eyes flew open when he felt an especially sensitive spot inside him get brushed against. He halted. Enel grinned and brought a hand to Wiper shoulder. "Don't stop now, keep _going_." He forced Wiper down on Zoro's dick; grin broadening when Wiper let out a loud cry as his prostate was rammed against. Enel then returned his attention to Zoro. He reached down and grabbed the golden rod in Zoro's ass and sent a gentle shock through it.

Zoro cried out, the jolt of electricity stimulating his prostate, sending a shock of pleasure through his body. Enel smirked as he began to move the dildo in and out of Zoro's eager hole, continuing a pulse of electricity. "Call me 'Kami-sama' and I might let you feel really good." He whispered before biting down on the pierced ear.

"F-Fuck you, I-I d-don't even be-believe in G-God!" Zoro stuttered. He could feel that his orgasm was near, he just hoped Enel didn't notice.

Unfortunately, the logia user did. Enel tutted before forming a gold band around the base of Zoro's cock. "Then you don't get to come."

"A-Ah!" Zoro cried as his climax was stunted. Having Wiper's tight ass surround him was torturous if he wasn't allowed to come. He whimpered pitifully as the dildo was pulled out of his ass.

"I'll just have to fuck it out of you." Zoro felt the hot, leaking tip of Enel's cock pressing against his hole. His mouth opened again, but his moans were swallowed up when Wiper leaned in to kiss him.

The warrior pulled away and whispered against Zoro's lips, "I-I'm close..."

"Ahh, we can't have that, now can we. Get off of him." Enel demanded. Wiper came to a stop, but he didn't get off. "I said, get off." Enel pulled Zoro back, forcing his dick out of Wiper.

Wiper moaned, already missing the feeling of being filled. However, he was quickly rewarded with the golden dildo being harshly shoved up his ass. "Ahhnn...shit..."

Enel's shit eating grin refused to leave his face as he pulled Zoro's legs up until his knees were at his shoulders. "I want you in here," he pulled at the skin surrounding Zoro's hole with a finger, "with me."

Wiper wasted little time in scooting closer and aligning his dick with Zoro's hole. He wasn't quite sure how it was going to all fit, but he pushed anyways, and was immediately met with resistance.

"AHH! FUCK! TAKE IT OUT! _IT__'__S __TOO __MUCH!__"_ Zoro cried, gripping onto Wiper's biceps as the second, large cock joined the first. His nails dug into the tanned skin, even managing to draw blood in some places.

"Don't worry, Zoro, you'll learn to love it." Enel encouraged as he began thrusting.

"N-NO! Ahh~" Tears were spilling out of Zoro's eyes as Enel began moving. It hurt so bad, but there was a little part of it that just felt so good.

Wiper moaned at the tightness combined with the friction of Enel's cock moving against his own. He, too, picked up a rhythm and began pounding into Zoro without restraint.

"How's it feel to have your ass brutalized like this?" Enel asked as one jeweled fingertip danced across Zoro's slit, a light stream of electricity shocking the sensitive head and making Zoro cry out like a wanton whore. "You should come to heaven with me. We'd be able to do this all day, every day. Your ass would never be without a cock to fill it"

"Fuck you!" Zoro ground out as his head flew back. He desperately needed to come, and he didn't want to listen to Enel's stupid ass remarks.

Enel read him like a book. "Just say those words, and I'll let you come, Zoro." Enel made sure to release the gentlest shocks with every thrust. His hand came up to Zoro's rock hard nipples and began to pinch and play with them, giving them little shocks as well.

Zoro was overwhelmed with pleasure. He was crying out so loud his voice was getting sore. It all felt so good, yet he felt so dirty. He wanted to come; he _needed_ to. It was so pleasurable it was painful. Before his brain could tell him not to, he was shouting exactly what Enel wanted to hear.

"AHN~ KA-KAMI-SAMA!" He cried, more tears spilling out, "Ka-Kami-sama, please! It feels so _good_! Let me come, Kami-sama!" The ring disappeared and Zoro cried out again, shamefully mumbling Enel's self-imposed epithet.

"I-I'm coming!" Wiper warned as his thrusts became sporadic.

"Come in his mouth!" Enel demanded harshly.

Before he could think to argue, Wiper pulled out and began pumping wildly. It was only seconds later that he was shooting off on Zoro's face, most of his come filling Zoro's mouth.

Enel flipped Zoro over so he was lying on his back, hooking the scarred ankles behind his back. "Swallow, you dirty slut." Enel commanded, and like the whore he felt he was, Zoro did. The feeling of Wiper's hot seed on his face, the taste of it in his mouth, and the electric stimulation that seemed to completely overtake his body pushed Zoro over the edge. He came, screaming 'Kami-sama' and splattering his and Enel's chests, getting some of his own cum in his mouth.

The erotic display beneath him cut the last wire and Enel came, deep within Zoro's ass with a low groan. He pulled out, a thin stream of come following his dick as it spilled out of Zoro's ass. He reached over and pulled the dildo free from Wiper's no longer virginal ass.

The two men looked up at him, a mix of post-coital satisfaction and deathly loathing was on their faces, and Enel couldn't help but laugh as he reached out a hand and brought down 200 thousand volts of electricity, knocking them out once again.

**o()o()o**

When Zoro and Wiper came to, they were back in their old clothes and were lying amongst the ruins. At first, thinking it was nothing more than a really fucked up dream, Zoro moved to sit up. The stinging pain that shot through his ass and lower back encouraged him to lay back down. He looked up at the sky and could see Luffy running up Giant Jack towards Enel, about to kick the ass of the man who had just raped his Nakama, though Luffy'd never know it.

Zoro looked up at the sky, back up where that bastard Enel, _Kami-sama_, was. "When I die, I hope I go to hell."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**

That end is gonna drive me crazy. Might edit it some day.

SO YEAH! You get like 2500 words of pure pr0ns. Congrats.

My first time writing something so dirty.

-PD


End file.
